<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stellar Wishes by Konpeki_no_Sora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630974">Stellar Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora'>Konpeki_no_Sora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hospitals, M/M, Shopping, Stargazing, Tanabata, Terrorism, other characters make an appearance but not that much as those two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tanabata or Star Festival takes place every July 7. Iori and Riku take it as a chance for their date, especially with their busy idol lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stars Within Our Eyes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stellar Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for the <a href="https://twitter.com/iorikuzine/status/1347377737313386500?s=21">Stars Within Our Eyes zine</a> featuring the cute IoRiku ship. To be fair, it was a pain having to cut down some stuff to fit the maximum word count limit before the finalized version, but what mattered was that I had a blast incorporating Tanabata Festival and stargazing in this fic to fit well with the zine's theme.</p>
<p>More importantly, check out the other writers and artists as well in that zine, too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Iori, did you buy or borrow them?” Riku asked, sipping on warm milk with honey. The two were hanging out in Iori’s dorm room (as much as Iori protested). The red-head’s hand brushed one of the books, the plastic-covered paperback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Borrowed from the public library. The bookstore has no stock,” Iori replied matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Though this cover is pretty,” Riku picked up the book. The cover depicted an illustration of Hikoboshi and Orihime. The two were the legendary couple in the story of Tanabata. There was one week left before the actual festival, but everyone was busy so preparations had to wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s the content that counts, Nanase-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pouted, “I’m aware of that.” He flipped to the first few pages. The book included the story, but there were accounts of people experiencing magical events during the day. The accounts were fictional, but at least the authors worked hard for the anthology. As a bibliophile, Riku found them fascinating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori, after glancing at Riku, focused on the information about the festival. His finger skimmed until he spotted the paragraph, “Every July 7, people celebrate the Tanabata Festival. It originated from the Chinese Qixi Festival, celebrating the reunion of Orihime and Hikoboshi once a year. According to the legend, the Milky Way separates the two lovers and the reunion only happens every seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The translated account of the legend may be inside,” Riku’s movements were frantic as he flipped through the pages, the cover bent almost totally backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori frowned, “Nanase-san, be careful. This is the only copy available in the library.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning back at his boyfriend, Riku mimicked Iori. He stopped at the paragraph about Orihime, the weaving daughter of the Sky King, her creations being the wondrous outfits for the father to wear. And then, another paragraph about Hikoboshi, the cowman working at the other side of the river. The arranged meeting led to them falling in love and getting married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except that their original duties were neglected after marriage and the Sky King was enraged, leading to the separation. Orihime cried at the loss of her beloved so the king decided, in an act of compassion, that he would allow the couple to reunite once a year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another paragraph led to the first reunion, except that there was no bridge crossing the river and Orihime wept. The magpies formed the bridge, securing the reunion. However, the rain may come around, leading to a hiatus till next year. All in all, a total of five paragraphs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s frown deepened and he closed the book, “Tragic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankly, those two should have remained responsible even if they were married,” Iori replied, turning another page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Killjoy,” Riku commented and switched to another topic. “When’s our day off? I believe we should start on the preparations. What do you think about matching yukatas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Riku in that yukata, designs mirroring Iori’s, invaded the high schooler’s head. If it wasn’t for his self-control, he would have ended up flushing red. “Three days from now. I wouldn’t mind such a prospect if we can afford them. No promises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red-head tackled him with a hug before he could protest.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Four days until the festival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MEZZO, unluckily, has a business trip, so it’s just the five of them together with the Takanashis and Banri on the way to various stores, stocking up on what to prepare for the big day. Thank goodness for Tsumugi’s renewed driver’s license and the crucial van.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori and Riku planned to buy matching yukatas; there was a shop that sold them for affordable prices. Riku yearned for hand-into-hand contact as they walked, but Iori refused since their image still mattered. For now, the close distance would suffice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one concept that piqued Riku’s interest. A pair of yukatas with the simple design of stars and crescent moons. The other versions incorporated multiple colors of cloth, star trails, wind chimes and flowers, but they were exorbitant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about these two, Iori?” Riku pointed his index finger excitedly like a puppy wagging its tail. Iori noticed the sparkle from those ruby orbs and resisted the urge to flinch because it was a sweet temptation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These may work,” he replied, stepping closer. The owner may be particularly strict about keeping their wares tidy, with the signs restricting photography and physical touch being the indication. To compliment the yukatas, there were small handbags, although Iori and Riku had a matching set already as a gift from one of their fans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the yukatas bought, they left the shop. Riku hummed while Iori texted about where they should meet up. The rendezvous spot was the nearest park, with the meeting time in the afternoon. Until then, it was mostly free reign. Food became the next stop since they were now starving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freshly made croquettes were available via a shop. Iori’s grasp on Riku’s shoulder meant slowing down and letting the food cool before biting. The crunchy exterior and the fluffy potatoes with carrot cubes were delightful and Riku squealed happily. Iori mentally noted to check out the shop again next time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he wanted to see that expression again or anything. The park was their next destination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except that on the way there, acrid smoke suddenly emerged. Their face masks protected them but they had to be quick and it took several seconds before Riku and Iori emerged from the catastrophe. It was a relief that they could still run away from the incident zone. Longer than that and Riku’s illness would have become aggravated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after a few seconds of reprieve, there was another smoke bomb and even the masks wouldn’t cut it. Same old routine, but the smell lingered and Riku coughed as they escaped, clinging onto Iori.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They concealed in an alleyway and Iori rubbed his back to soothe him. If the bombs would be a sign of a terrorists’ attack… Iori shook his head. Getting out of there was the main focus right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iori… The inhaler,” he wheezed. Iori silently thanked the gods that Riku brought it as he unzipped the messenger bag to pick it up. Even an extra mask, too, he mentally noted as he felt the plastic casing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe,” Iori instructed as he slotted the inhaler onto Riku’s lips. Breathe in. Breathe out. A mantra that the red-head memorized. The medicine helped to calm him down temporarily. After the inhaler was placed back inside, Riku asked a question, eyelids fluttering close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What shall we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori answered, “We have to stay at the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, there was indeed a terrorist attack. Tsumugi and the others were unhappy with the revelation. For now, it may be best to wait for the right time for others to be informed. What mattered was that the two were alive. Riku was lying down on the bed while Iori cut an apple into rabbit slices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Riku said, voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori glanced at the view and nodded before picking up a slice and reaching close to his mouth. “Here, eat it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, a bunny? That’s so cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Iori sighed, “Just eat it, Nanase-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Riku did as told delightfully. “How delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want another slice?” Iori poked the apple once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but before that,” Riku held Iori’s arm, pulling him close before kissing his lips chastely, catching Iori off-guard. The stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was a lovely company. When the two pulled away, the pink tint dusted both their cheeks and Riku grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have warned me about this, idiot,” Iori’s mouth was concealed, but actually smiled. For now, he would let it slide since the two were alone. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Some time passed and Riku was discharged. Finally, it was time for the Tanabata Festival. MEZZO was done with the business trip the day before with their own set of preparations in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Riku’s attempt in obi tying was sloppy, Iori adjusted, resulting in annoyed glares and sheepish laughs before they headed out. Eyeglasses helped as disguises, though with the added security, it was best to stay close. Riku clung to Iori’s arm as they checked out the stalls. The warmth of the red-head’s body made Iori tingle, though the raven-haired remained mostly nonchalant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pointed at the takoyaki stand as the first spot. The owner was a huge fan so they ended up giving two servings on the house. The redhead took a bite of the fluffy ball after blowing on it, the sauce and toppings being delectable. Riku was like a pampered dog as he hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Massive heart attack for Iori. He bit into the still-hot ball and flinched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the takoyaki, candied apples were next, the stall owner looking serious but was otherwise kind as long as the customer paid the right price. The common sugar coating color was red, though there were other colors available on special request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku took a bite of the apple, the chewy coating stuck to his teeth. This time, it was Iori who hummed, a smile gracing his face. Riku chuckled, finding that adorable since it may be a blue moon moment. When Iori asked why, Riku stated that it was interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they were at the tanzaku booth. A vast field of bamboo trees was erected near the booth so that the participants would hang the strips. Both Iori and Riku were each given a strip and a pen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, a young kid’s strip was blown away by the breeze. They screamed and Riku turned his head instinctually. “Oh no! Someone’s in trouble and we have to help!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori, getting used to Riku’s impulsive moments of heroism, nodded. “We must ask first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the kid kindly provided the wind’s direction. The couple sprinted to that path, Iori grasping Riku’s wrist in case the other may trip. Iori allowed Riku to take a short break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iori sucked his own index finger before pointing upwards, a trick taught by Tamaki. Gross but useful in that situation. “The wind stopped here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we have strayed a bit too far. I hope we won’t get lost,” Riku said anxiously. Though as he adjusted, a bird cruised overhead. He blinked, hoping that he wasn’t hallucinating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t hallucinating; there were a few more birds accompanying the first. Iori followed Riku’s visual direction, noticing that they were magpies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a sign? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The high schooler wondered, but Riku tugged on Iori’s wrist. The heels of their getas pounded as they half-jogged until they were close to the lone bamboo tree that was far away. The magpies perched on the pliable branches, just near the strip of paper that was stuck to the trunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku assisted Iori in climbing as repayment for helping him rest. It’d taken some effort but the strip was caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the problem resolved, the kid thanked the couple and told their father that they should watch the next concert. The paper strip was tied to the branch before the two males bid them farewell. Finally, it was time for the two to jot down their wishes on their own strips, though without peeking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s red strip and Iori’s blue one were side by side as they were tied to the branches under the stars. Riku took Iori’s hand as they glanced and Iori gently squeezed back. The tender moment was interrupted by the rest of Idolish 7 calling out to them. When Tamaki asked what their wishes were, Iori was glad that Riku agreed to his unspoken thought of keeping such wishes a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as the group left, the breeze drifted, showing the wishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“To continue singing alongside Iori and the rest of Idolish 7.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> - Riku </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>“For Nanase-san to remain as the brightest star.”</em></b> <span>- Iori</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Belated, but happy IoRiku day!</p>
<p>My Twitter: @divergent_idol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>